This disclosure relates to a sewing machine and a computer-readable medium. The sewing machine is configured such that en embroidery frame is detachably attachable to the sewing machine. The computer-readable medium stores a program for the sewing machine.
A sewing machine is widely known that is configured to sew am embroidery pattern using an embroidery frame. The embroidery frame is a circular form. The embroidery frame is configured to be rotatable to an intended angle. For example, the embroidery frame that comprises a pair of embroidery frames and an outer frame is configured to be attachable to the sewing machine. The pair of embroidery frames comprises a small embroidery frame and a big embroidery frame. The small embroidery frame is a circular form and the big embroidery frame is also a circular form. An inner diameter of the big embroidery frame is longer than an outer diameter of the small embroidery frame. A work cloth can be held between the small embroidery frame and the big embroidery frame. The outer frame can hold the pair of embroidery frames such that the pair of embroidery frames is rotatable. A fixation screw is provided on a side face of the outer embroidery frame. A triangular mark is provided on an upper face of the big embroidery frame and a plurality of scale marks indicative of angles are provided on the outer embroidery frame. The pair of embroidery frames can be rotated to the intended angle with respect to the outer embroidery frame by a user of the sewing machine, as the user looks at the triangular mark and the plurality of scale marks. After rotating, the fixation screw can be tightened by the user. In this manner, the pair of embroidery frames can be fixed to the outer embroidery frame.